The present invention relates to a carpet cutting device. More particularly, the invention relates to a carpet cutting device for cutting a piece of carpet of predetermined shape and dimensions from a larger piece of carpet.
Objects of the invention are to provide a carpet cutting device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, safe in use, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to cut a piece of carpet of predetermined shape and dimensions from a larger piece of carpet thereby enabling the larger piece of carpet to be patched in a professional manner wherein the patch is hardly noticeable.